Drabble
by SspaceTraveler
Summary: como el titulo lo indica, los drabbles serán mini historias cortas de un solo capitulo y sin relación entre ellas, solo para sacar mi ideas a flote *multipairing* -aunque es obvio que habrá Creek, Dip y mis otras Otp-
1. Geografía espacial

-Creek

-romance, fluff

-idea original del headcanon de Valeria Sandoval T.

A Tweek le gustaban muchas cosas de Craig

Empezando por ese carácter tan centrado y estoico que Tweek envidiaba un poco al momento de caer en sus paranoias, le gustaba también su seguridad en sí mismo, su fuerza y su capacidad de liderazgo, eso era respecto al lado emocional, y en cuanto al físico...

La mayor parte de la gente -especialmente las chicas- pensarían que era sus increíbles ojos ámbar, su liso cabello negro o incluso su cuerpo alto y estilizado, pero para Tweek sus partes favoritas de Craig distaban mucho de las ya mencionadas, a Tweek le gustaban los hoyuelos que se formaban en las mejillas del azabache cada vez que sonreía -veces que solo ocurrían cuando estaban juntos, eso le hacía atesorarlas más- también le gustaban el par de lunares que adornaban su cuello de forma singular, esos eran sus favoritos, le gustaban tanto que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de besarlos cuando sus labios se encontraban en el cuello de Tucker

A Craig también le gustaban muchas cosas de Tweek

No solo era su despeinado cabello rubio, ojos azules con tintes amarillos o sus adorables tics nerviosos, a Craig le fascinaban las pecas en el cuello y hombros del rubio, le gustaba pasar su dedo entre ellas y trazar líneas imaginarias para que formaran constelaciones, durante la noche y entre la obscuridad, enfocaba su vista en esas marcas y le parecía ver una galaxia entera tatuada en su piel

y así cada vez que sus cuerpos se unían y sus pieles se juntaban, un universo entero crecía entre ellos, cargado de constelaciones y lunares, explotando como el big bang y creando planetas enteras juntos, Craig era un aficionado del universo, y Tweek estaba convirtiéndose un uno también.


	2. Toxico

-Heiman

-romance, drama

-dedicado con cariño a Elissa Marianne que fue quien me dio la idea de escribirlo

* * *

Heidi era una chica inteligente

Se lo decían sus padres, sus maestros, sus amigas e incluso -durante un tiempo- Eric también se lo decía, pero en esos momentos Heidi Turner no podía sentirse como alguien inteligente, se sentía de echo como la más bruta de todas las mujeres

 _-Heidi, tu sabes que te quiero bebe-_

 _-les dijiste a todos que estoy loca y que soy una controladora-_

 _-¡pero no lo dije en serio!...yo solo estaba bromeando con ellos-_

 _-bromeas muy seguido a mis expensas-_

 _-Heidi, yo sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a agradar, pero cuando los chicos se reúnen solo es para criticar y quejarse de sus novias, Stan lo hace con Wendy e incluso Token se ha quejado de Nichole, no es nada personal contra ti-_

Heidi sabía que algo de eso era cierto, era incluso muy común entre chicas reunirse para quejarse de sus novios, no le molestaría si no fuera porque había escuchado el tono despectivo con el que Eric había hablado de ella, la había lastimado

 _-Heidi, nunca quise hacerte sentir mal-_

Otra vez las mismas palabras de la vez anterior, y anterior a esa vez, Heidi sabía que eso no era bueno, escuchar palabras que la herían seguida de interminables disculpas y suaves besos se estaba convirtiendo en una rutina, un círculo vicioso cada vez más frecuente

 _-Te amo-_

Si Heidi fuera tan inteligente como todos decían hubiera rechazado esos besos, aceptado las disculpas y desaparecer ese círculo, pero no lo hizo, termino -como todas las veces anteriores- perdonando a Eric y correspondiendo sus besos, se sentía como una idiota, pero no podía evitarlo, ver los ojos de Eric le provocaba una enorme debilidad que no podía ignorar, y fue entonces que se hizo la pregunta que se había estado haciendo desde hace semanas

¿Cuándo fue que su hermosa relación se había convertido en algo tan toxico?


	3. Chicos rudos

-Creek

-romance

-tomada del headcanon de Nozo CR

* * *

Craig Tucker:

Pómulo izquierdo hinchado, varios moretones en el resto del cuerpo, nariz sangrante, un arañazo en el cuello y la ropa llena de lodo

Tweek Tweak:

Labio inferior sangrante, moretón en el ojo derecho, varios mechones de cabello faltantes, camisa completamente abierta

Ambos en la enfermería escolar, con gestos molestos y sin dirigirse la palabra, no porque no tuvieran nada que decirse, al contrario, las palabras parecían estar de mas

 _Super Craig VS Wonder Tweek_

A eso se resumía todo, se habían dejado llevar por el juego de superhéroes que el gordo de Cartman y el resto habían propuesto, al principio todo bien, eran un dúo, pero apenas se dividieron los equipos ambos quisieron anteponer sus ideas al otro y ahí fue cuando valió mierda todo, porque ambos eran chicos tercos, y a pesar de la miel que podían derramar estando juntos, solían tener muchas diferencias y peleaban más de lo que cualquiera -especialmente las asiáticas- imaginarían, no eran peleas solo de palabras -oh, no- eran verdaderas batallas donde al menos uno terminaba necesitando atención médica, a veces ganaba Tweek, a veces Craig

Pero en ese momento ambos parecían haber perdido

-ngh... ni creas que voy a dejar a Stripes ir a tu casa- hablo Tweek aun picado por la pelea

-¿en serio? ¿tan codicioso eres?-

-¿codicioso?-

-sí, si, dije codicioso, ya tienes la laptop, ahora también quieres a Stripes, que no tienes llenadera?-

-gha!...tú no sabes cuidarlo! estar más seguro a mi lado-

-¿a tu lado? ¿y desde cuando eres un experto en cobayos? te recuerdo que yo ya he tenido tres y tu ninguno-

-¡tres que ya están muertos por tus descuidos!-

Tweek se calló de inmediato al pensar en lo que había dicho, el tema de los otros Stripes era algo doloroso para Craig, Tweek se sintió mal al ver la tristeza de los ojos en el otro chico

-Craig...-

-tienes razón... tal vez este mejor contigo, yo soy demasiado pendejo como para cuidarlo-

-no quise decir eso-

-pero lo hiciste-

-ngh-

-solo prométeme que si le consigues otro padre, va a ser uno bueno-

-¿otro padre?-

-si, ¿o ya se te olvido porque estamos aquí? ¡Tú le estabas enviando besos a otros!-

-¡ya te dije que ese es mi poder!-

-¡patrañas!-

Ambos chicos se miraron al principio con enojo, pero después de verse sucios y heridos una risa histérica surgió de ambos, era la tercera vez en ese mes que se veían así, pensando lo patéticos que eran mutuamente

-Stripes... -hablo Tweek entre risas- Stripes, no necesita otro padre, ni siquiera puedo contigo, ¿como soportare a otro?-

-no sé si eso sea un halago o insulto-

-crees que el señor Mackey se moleste si le pedimos otra consulta de terapia en pareja?-

-sería la sexta-

La risa de los chicos se cortó cuando la enfermera entro al consultorio, los miro con seriedad y soltó un suspiro de resignación para después decir...

-ustedes otra vez.-


	4. Noche de brujas

-Thomas Tucker, Richard Tweak

-no se en que genero iría esto... ¿amistad?, ¿familia? ¿bicuriosidad?

* * *

Tradición desde hace algunos años atrás, usar vestidos negros con sombreros en punta, beber hasta ahogarse, consumir crack alrededor de la hoguera mientras se quejaban y "maldecían" a sus esposas, hacer estupideces, era algo por lo que ciertos padres de familia esperaban con ansias la semana previa a Halloween, aunque ese año las cosas de verdad se habían salido de control -como todo en ese extraño pueblo- al final todo había salido bien y la cacería de brujas se había terminado cancelando gracias a la sorpresiva ayuda del presidente

Era ya la última noche de reunión y Thomas detenía el auto frente a la casa de los Valmer para dejar a Ryan en su hogar

-gracias...Thomas- le dijo el hombre casi cayéndose mientras bajaba del asiento trasero del auto

-no hay problema, nos vemos luego-

Le contesto el pelirrojo poniendo el auto en marcha después de ver que ya se había bajado por completo, ahora solo le faltaba dejar a uno más, su "consuegro", Richard Tweak, avanzaron los primeros metros en silencio hasta que la risilla de Richard proveniente del asiento del copiloto llamo la atención del más alto

-¿de qué te ríes?-

-recordé algo...tal vez no es muy gracioso, a lo mejor todavía estoy bajo los efectos del crack-

-estas hasta el culo de ebrio, eso es lo que pasa, pero dime ¿qué te dio risa?-

-creo que esto es muy gay-

-¿qué?-

-si...si, piénsalo, nos reunimos puros hombres a quejarnos de las mujeres en la soledad del bosque mientras usamos vestidos-

-son disfraces, no vestidos -aclaro Thomas- y lo demás es solo un pretexto para tomar y drogarnos un poco-

-¿tú crees?...yo la verdad estaba esperando que Gerald y Randy se besaran-

-cielos Richard...el yaoi te afecto más que a nadie-

-no, yo creo que tengo razón, dicen que incluso en una fiesta del señor Mackey...ellos se masturbaron juntos en el jacuzzi-

-sí, yo también lo había escuchado, pero eso no quiere decir que sean amantes de tiempo completo, fue una etapa, supongo-

-¡bicuriosidad! como dice Stephen-

-bicuriosidad mi bolas, yo digo que si alguien de nuestro grupo es marica de verdad, debe de ser Stotch-

-creí que ya habías superado tu homofobia-

-no es homofobia, he aprendido a aceptar la homosexualidad gracias a nuestros hijos, sé que no es malo lo que sienten entre ellos porque es algo profundo y verdadero, pero lo de Stephen es más promiscuidad que nada, todos sabemos que le encanta ir a esos baños gay solo para follar-

-claro, claro, Tweek y Craig están hechos el uno para el otro...pero ser bicurioso también es algo natural, en algún momento todos sentimos esa curiosidad de experimentar con nuestro mismo sexo-

-yo nunca experimente eso, siempre me han gustado las mujeres-

-si, a mí también me gustan...estoy casado con una-

Thomas siguió conduciendo las últimas calles para llegar a casa de los Tweak, cuando analizo cierto detalle de la reciente plática y una pregunta se formuló en su cabeza

-Richard-

-mmm-

-¿tu sentiste esa curiosidad?- pregunto enarcando la ceja

-paso hace muchos años -respondió Richard después de un momentos y hurgando en sus recuerdos- había un chico llamado Quaid, cuando empecé a salir con Hellen él nos seguía y molestaba en todos lados, incluso me reto a pelear, yo creí que era porque estaba enamorado de Hellen, pero la noche antes de la pelea llego a mi casa y me dijo que en realidad no estaba enamorado de Hellen, si no de mí y me beso-

-¡qué diablos!-

-...-

-...-

-¿y que paso después?-

-¿después de que?-

-del beso-

-ah, él se fue del pueblo...si eso creo, pero recuerdo muy bien sus besos, eran intensos y lo hacía bien, si no hubiera estado ya enamorado de Hellen, le hubiera dado una oportunidad a Quaid-

-¿sus besos?... ¿cuantas veces lo besaste?-

-una, dos...diez, no lo sé, te digo que fue muy intenso-

-demonios, creo que ahora se más de lo que debería-

-pero todo queda en familia ¿no?- pregunto Richard para después reír

-supongo-

El auto llego hasta el frente de la casa Tweak y Thomas se detuvo, esperando a que Richard bajara o viendo si podía hacerlo solo, estaba tan ebrio que no sería difícil pensar que necesitaba ayuda, mas sin embargo cuando le iba a preguntar, vio una sonrisa extraña en el castaño

-he...Thomas, ¿no sientes curiosidad ahora?-

-¿qué?-

-¿no quieres saber que se siente besar a otro hombre?-

-Richard, estas de verdad ebrio-

-sí, y tú también -le dijo acercando su rostro hasta el del pelirrojo- el alcohol es una excusa perfecta, no sabemos lo que hacemos-

Tweak acerco su rostro hasta el de Tucker y le planto beso en los labios, Thomas estaba tan sorprendido que se quedó quieto hasta que el castaño se alejó con una sonrisa

-¿ves? no es tan malo, sigues siendo el tipo más hetero del planeta-

-...-

-buenas noches, Thomas-

Se despidió Richard bajando del auto y tambaleándose para llegar a su puerta, una vez que entro Thomas encendió el auto, lo puso en marcha hasta su casa, llego, se quitó el disfraz de bruja, guardándolo para el siguiente año, y se acostó junto a su esposa que dormía tranquila, en la obscuridad de su habitación Thomas rozo sus labios con la yema de los dedos y recordó el suave tacto de los de Richard sobre ellos, su calor, su olor a café, ese sabor a licor Jack Daniels...

Thomas maldijo por lo bajo a Richard, ahora gracias a él, se sentía "bicurioso", y tenía deseos de comerle los labios a su consuegro.


	5. Almohada

-Creek

-romance, fluff

-basado en el Headcanon de Elizabeth Val Ra

* * *

Tweek se miró por enésima vez en el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía en su cuarto, no es que fuera muy vanidoso ni nada por el estilo, al contrario, desde hace algún tiempo se sentía incómodo al verse detenidamente, estaba creciendo -si, al igual que el resto de sus amigos y compañeros- el paso de la niñez a la adolescencia se estaba haciendo evidente en todos

-estoy gordo-

Susurro mientras se enfocaba en el vientre abultado que asomaba por los huecos mal abotonados de la camisa, no era una gordura mórbida como la de Cartman, ni tenía la complexión robusta de Clyde, solo era un vientre abultado que empezaba a incomodarlo

Si, de espaldas Tweek lucia delgado, pero de frente podía notarse ese "defecto" que empezaba a incomodarle

-¿Tweek, ya estás listo?- pregunto Craig entrando a la habitación del chico sin tocar, algo que hacían a menudo cuando estaban en la casa del otro

-¡gha! no sabía que ya estabas aquí- dijo retirándose del espejo

-tus rollitos son adorables-

-¿he?-

-me gusta tu pancita, es suave y sirve de almohada-

-ngh...ya deja decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas-

Dijo completamente ruborizado, Craig sonrió y se acercó hasta el rubio para abrazarlo por la espalda y darle un beso en la nuca

-me gustas Tweek Tweak, delgado, bajo, alto, gordo, rubio, pecoso...no importa cómo te seas, te amare aun con mil lonjas-

-ugh...¿incluso si me pongo tan seboso como Cartman?-

-nadie podría más gordo que Cartman, pero cuando eso pase...-

-¿seguirás amándome?-

-si...y te pondré a dieta, marranito-

-¡gha, que pendejo!-

Ambos chicos rieron y Tweek se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Tucker y también abrazarlo, se besaron un par de veces hasta que Craig se separó y de forma juguetona pregunto

\- ¿Tweek, me dejas usar tu pancita como almohada?


	6. Detencion

-Craig Tucker, Phillip Pirrup, (Creek, insinuación Dip)

-amistad, humor, AU donde Pip está vivo, Damien no es el anticristo -pero si es muy darks- y rondan los 16 años

-basado en el post de Estefania Moreno

* * *

-Hola Craig-

-hola, Pip-

El azabache se sentó junto al rubio que organizaba unos papeles -posiblemente de él señor Mackey- se encontraban ambos en el salón de detención, no era la primera vez que coincidían, razón por la cual una peculiar amistad había surgido entre ellos

-¿Qué haces?-

-ayudo al señor Mackey a organizar un poco-

-tu castigo tiene que estar de la mierda como para que hasta ayudes al señor Mackey, ¿que hizo tu novio "el satánico" hoy?-

-Damien no es mi novio, solo es mi...amigo-

-si claro, y por eso te echas la culpa cuando le dan sus ataques piromaniacos ¿qué quemo hoy?-

-no quemo nada, pero tomo las respuestas de los exámenes finales y los subió a la página de la escuela-

-¿así que fue él? vaya, pensé que había sido Boyett...y si estás aquí supongo que te echaste la culpa-

-algo así -contesto para después cambiar el tema- ¿y tú por que estas aquí?-

-mande a Kenny a dar una vuelta a la enfermería-

-¿por qué?-

-el muy estúpido se atrevió a decir que Tweek tenía un trasero delicioso-

-¿que, él dijo eso?-

-yo mismo lo escuche, dijo que Tweek y Butters tenían los traseros más deliciosos de todo el instituto, no me importa lo que diga de Butters o sus zorras, pero con Tweek que ni se meta-

A Pip no le sorprendió la razón por la que Craig estuviera en detención, sabía que Tucker era algo celoso, pasaron el resto de la detención hablando amistosamente, algo extraño para quienes les veían pues nunca se imaginarían que ellos llegasen a ser amigos

-y pensaba llevar a Tweek al cine este fin de semana -contaba Craig- pero su padre le ordeno limpiar toda la bodega y el plan se fue a la mierda, en serio, Richard Tweak puede llegar a ser un verdadero esclavista-

-¿y por qué no van después de que termine de limpiar la bodega?-

-a esas horas la función ya habrá terminado, además me ofrecí para ayudarle a trabajar-

-wow, eso es muy lindo de tu parte-

-si como sea, creo que no importa si es en el cine o en la bodega, lo que quiero es pasar tiempo con él-

Pip sonrió al escuchar esas palabras, sintiendo un poco de envidia hacia Tweek por tener un novio tan atento y lindo como Craig, a veces también le gustaría que hicieran cosas lindas por él

-pensé que desperdiciar esas entradas no sería algo muy bueno, así que prefiero regalártelas-

-¿he?- pregunto Pip sorprendido

-sí, es para una función sobre el espacio exterior, el universo y esas cosas-

-gracias por tu regalo, de verdad gracias, pero no sé si aceptarlo, debe ser más bonito si se va en compañía de alguien especial, pero no tengo con quien ir, gracias de todas formas-

-ve con Damien-

-ah...no, no sé si él quiera ir, es algo "especial" con sus pasatiempos-

-dile que deje de sacrificar gallinas al diablo al menos por una noche para que te acompañe-

-él no sacrifica gallinas...que yo sepa, pero no sé si tenga tiempo o...-

-Damien Thorn va ir a donde tú quieras ir, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta, pero él nunca te niega nada, podría apostar mil dólares a que le gustas al desgraciado-

-¿tú crees eso?-pregunto Pip sonrojado

-toda la escuela lo cree-

El señor Mackey entro al aula y dejaron de platicar, pasaron el resto de la detención escuchando sus "consejos" e incontables "mmmOkay", cuando por fin le dio permiso de salir, Craig se levantó antes y dejo las entradas en el pupitre donde Pip estaba sentado, salió del aula y vio que Tweek lo esperaba en la puerta, se dieron un beso suave y se fueron tomados de la mano, Pip miro la de nuevo las entradas y las tomo

 _"se lo insinuare...tal vez, él quiera acompañarme"_

Cuando Pip salió del salón se sorprendió un poco de encontrarse a Damien esperándolo, parecía fastidiado y aburrido, pero en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los azules de Philliph esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, Pip hizo lo mismo, y mostró a Damien un par de entradas que podían usar


	7. Honey

-Tricia Tucker, Creek

-familia, romance

-semi AU

* * *

Trish, Laura, e incluso Thomas habían notado un cambio "inusual" en el comportamiento del hijo mayor de la familia, el siempre indiferente y estoico Craig había cambiado, la razón era simple

Craig tenía una novia

No sabían quién era, pero sabían que existía, pasaba horas mandando mensajes o hablando por teléfono con la chica en cuestión, nunca decía su nombre, pero las pocas veces que lo escuchaban hablar siempre usaba las palabras "Honey" o "Babe", razón por la cual el resto de su familia -y a sus espaldas- llamaban "honey" a la chica, mientras sus padres lo tomaron con naturalidad -"Craig tiene diecisiete años, es un joven apuesto, lo de la novia era de esperar"- para Trish era otra cosa, le intrigaba saber quién era la pobre desdichada que aguantaba al aburrido de su hermano, ¿Annie? ¿Esther? ¿o acaso seria Millie? no lo sabía y eso la mataba, secretamente había espiado a su hermano en la escuela un par de veces, atenta de que chica estaba más cerca o con quien sonreía como lo hacía cuando miraba el teléfono, pero nada, Craig no era de los que se acercaba mucho a las chicas, pasaba de echo todo el tiempo junto Clyde, Jimmy, Tweek y Token, Trish se rindió de espiar a su hermano mayor y después pensó que posiblemente "honey" no iba al mismo instituto, posiblemente era de otra escuela o incluso una ciber novia, lo dejo así entonces y dejo se seguir a Craig

 _"-¿Craig a dónde vas?-_

 _-a la feria-_

 _-¿con quién?-_

 _-¿desde cuando eres policía, mamá?-_

 _-muy bien...saluda a Honey de mi parte-_

 _-tsk-"_

Trish puso especial atención a esa platica hasta que su hermano salió de la casa, no entendía porque tanto secretismo de Craig para no mencionar directamente a su novia, era de verdad patético, no es como si sus padres le fueran a prohibir salir con una simple chica, Trish siguió mirando televisión y se llevó una papita a la boca mientras cambiaba de canal de forma aburrida, pensando todavía

 _¿Acaso Craig se avergonzaba de ellos? por eso no les presentaba a su "honey"_

Una semana después Trish ayudaba a su madre a los quehaceres del hogar, Laura había lavado y planchado la ropa de su hijo y le pidió a Trish que la llevara al cuarto del pelinegro, la chica tomo la ropa y al pasar por el baño del segundo piso pego la oreja a la puerta y confirmo que Craig aún se daba un baño, fue hasta la habitación y abrió la puerta para dejar la ropa en el closet, justamente había terminado cuando escucho el timbre del teléfono de Craig, volteo y vio que su hermano lo había dejado cargando en la mesa de noche, la pelirroja se acercó curiosa y en la brillante pantalla pudo ver el nombre del remitente

 _"My Honey"_

La tentación fue demasiado grande para la chica, vio hacia la puerta del baño y verifico que su hermano aun no salía del baño, regreso su vista al teléfono y deslizo su dedo rápidamente por la pantalla para desbloquear y abrir el mensaje

 _"Craig, llegare un poco tarde a nuestra cita, tenemos mucha clientela en la cafetería y mis padres se pusieron en plan de esclavistas, lo siento, prometo compensarte después"_

Trish enarco una ceja al leer el mensaje, ¿honey trabajaba en una cafetería? ¿sus padres también? intrigada, la chica salió del buzón de mensajes y entro a la plataforma de Wattsapp, encontrando en primer lugar el contacto de Honey, el cual tenía la foto de una taza de café, Trish abrió la bandeja y se encontró mensajes de lo más cursis, llenos de te quieros, corazoncitos y arcoíris, subió para ver mensajes anteriores y se encontró una foto que le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, en ella se veía a Craig sobre lo que parecía ser la rueda de la fortuna, tomándose una selfie mientras besaba la mejilla de Tweek, Trish parpadeo varias veces para comprobar que no alucinaba, después leyó el mensaje adjunto a la foto y todo le quedo más claro

 _"Gracias por estos meses que han sido lo mejor de mi vida, eres todo para mí, te amo mi Tweekers"_

-oh, por dios - susurro la chica- Honey es Tweek-

Su oído la alerto sobre una puerta abriéndose y de inmediato dejo el teléfono, corriendo hasta el closet para hacer como que aún seguía ordenado la ropa, Craig entro a su habitación con el cabello húmedo y una toalla en la cintura, en cuanto vio a su hermana la miro con seriedad

-¿qué haces en mi habitación?-

-mamá me dijo que trajera tu ropa limpia- contesto lo más seria que pudo

-bueno gracias, ahora sal que voy a vestirme-

La chiquilla salió sin decir nada y una vez que estuvo alejada suspiro con pesadez, lo que había acabado de descubrir era sin duda algo impactante, y es que nunca en la cabeza se le había pasado pensar que su hermano era gay, aunque ahora entendía porque nunca le había conocido una chica, además del porque siempre estaba solo con sus amigos, comprendió también ese secretismo por mantener a "Honey" en el anonimato, por su madre no veía tanto problema, pero era claro que Thomas Tucker pegaría el grito en el cielo al enterarse de las preferencias de su hijo, Trish medito mucho sobre su hermano esa tarde, llegando a la conclusión de que no diría nada, ese tema era algo que solo Craig podía abordar cuando se sintiera lo más seguro posible, pues Trish adivino que salir del closet ante tus padres no debía de ser fácil

 _"buena suerte con tu Honey"_

Pensó al verlo salir y cerrar la puerta apresuradamente, era obvio que se encontraría con él

"buena suerte con tu novio".


	8. Para Leslye Ann

-Creek

-romance, R18+

 **Rudo y Cursi/**

* * *

Que Craig lo lanzara bruscamente sobre la cama, le abra la camisa mal abrochada de un tirón y lo bese salvajemente en el cuello, para después desnudarlo por completo y lo penetre con tal fuerza que sus gritos se escuchen por toda la casa o mejor aún, por todo el vecindario –a la mierda los vecinos, a la mierda si todo el pueblo se enteraba- Tweek quería ser sodomizado y maltratado como el chico del video porno que había visto la semana pasada, el cual lo había dejado por demás excitado, era una fantasía que quería cumplir y si le contara a cualquiera pensaría que no hay problema en realizarla, ya que bueno, se trataba de Craig Tucker y dada su fama de chico "malo" y problemático cualquiera podría irse con la finta de que azotar a su novio no sería problema para él

 _Pero si había un problema_

Craig no era esa máquina sexual que las chicas creían, Craig no era el chico rudo de tiempo completo que todos pensaban, Craig Tucker era de hecho el chico más tierno y cursi que alguien podría tener como pareja, tal vez en público se abstenía un poco y se mostraba más casual, pero en privado Craig era el novio más dulce, atento y detallista que cualquiera podría tener, y si, solían pelear a golpes cuando tenían sus discusiones, pero fuera de eso Craig nunca le había dicho o hecho algo que lo perjudicara, y en la intimidad era...dulce, cuidadoso y hasta tímido, eso había sido bueno al menos cuando empezaron a tener relaciones, pero ya tenían casi un año haciéndolo suave y Tweek quería más acción, quería que lo azotaran como al chico del video...

Y como si una bombilla mágica se iluminara sobre su cabeza Tweek cayó en cuenta de algo, Craig era un novio complaciente al fin y al cabo, tal vez solo bastaba buscar la forma de hacerle saber lo que quería, quien sabe, pudiera ser que uno de esos días "accidentalmente" Tweek deje uno de esos videos BDSM en la laptop que compartían.

oo00oo

-Tweek Tweak, Stripes

-familiar

 **El bebe de mamá/**

* * *

Mantener la custodia de un cobayo no era tan fácil, se tenía que tener cuidado en sus comidas, limpiar su jaula, asearlo y llevarlo al veterinario, no era tarea fácil, pero Tweek lo hacía con mucho gusto, y es que cuidar de Stripes era divertido a pesar de todo, lo metía a dar vueltas en su ruedita, le peinaba el pelito, le hacía castillos de legos y su parte favorita...

Hacerle ropita y sombreros

Se le había ocurrido la idea después de ver cierto video viral de unos cobayos comiendo mientras usaban curiosos chullos –uno de ellos usaba uno azul...le recordó a Craig- de inmediato sintió las ganas de hacer algo similar para Stripes y saco sus dotes de diseñador y costurero (que no sabía que tenía, pero se le daba bien) y empezó por hacerle un chullo azul con pompón amarillo, se veía tan adorable que le tomo decenas de fotos desde distintos ángulos, eso le motivo a hacer mas ropita, desde chullos de todos colores, traje de pirata, de preso, de dinosaurio, abeja, un delantal con el logo de Tweak Bross –para cuando lo acompañara al trabajo- un trajecito de gala con moño y sombrerito de copa, un colorido traje de carnaval, de marinerito y su favorito, uno que hacia juego con los trajes de Súper Craig y Wonder Tweek, que además tenía una capita roja, Tweek suspiro con melancolía después de tomar la foto numero noventa y tres de "SuperWonder Cuy", el trajecito le quedaba divino, apuesto que una foto de los tres en su traje de súper héroes seria hermosa.

oo00oo

 **¡Como un vibrador!**

-Tweeny

-R18+

* * *

Kenny se consideraba así mismo alguien de mente –y cuerpo- muy abierto para cualquier posibilidad, de modo que a veces ir "abajo" no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero era él quien en la mayoría de las veces ocupaba el rol de activo en sus relaciones, y cuando empezó a salir con Tweek Tweak, supo de antemano que de nuevo seria el que iría arriba...

Y así fue, al menos la primera vez que lo hicieron fue tal y como Kenny lo había pensado, Tweek fue el pasivo y pudo disfrutar de su esbelto cuerpo y estrecha entrada, mas sin embargo, cuando la oportunidad de una segunda vez se presentó, Tweek lo sorprendió con una propuesta

 _-ngh...quiero ir arriba-_

 _-¿he?¿ no te gusto como te lo hice la vez anterior?- pregunto mientras le besaba los hombros_

 _-si...pero al menos por una vez quiero saber que se siente metérsela a otro chico-_

 _-¿nunca la has metido?-_

 _-a un par de chicas antes, ugh pero dicen que con chicos es distinto-_

 _-sí, un poco...bueno, si quieres probar déjame decirte que estas con la persona indicada-_

Lo habían hecho, Kenny pensó que estaría bien pero nada increíble al ser primerizo, pero ¡oh dios!, vaya error, Tweek tenía un pene no muy grande, pero era bastante enérgico y se movía como un vibrador humano, Kenny vio estrellitas en esa ocasión y buscaba repetirlo cada vez que lo hacían

-ngh...¿lo haremos?- pregunto Tweek entrando a la habitación de Kenny

-si –respondió Kenneth mientras se bajaba los pantalones y le daba la espalda- y dame hasta que se te acaben las pilas, mi cielo-

oo00oo

 **Ateo**

-Chrismien

-R18+, blasfemias

* * *

-¡me cago en dios! Hijo de puta-

Grito Christophe al sentir la intromisión del miembro fálico en su cuerpo, si bien el no era ningún quejica y estaba familiarizado con todo tipo de dolor por su trabajo de mercenario, la verdad es que el sexo anal estaba en otro nivel, sobre todo porque lo estaba haciendo sin lubricación y peor aún, con el mismísimo anticristo

-¡ja! Te quejas como una perra- se burló el pelinegro de ojos rojos que se encontraba de frente y sobre él

-¡vete a la merde!-

-que nena eres, creí que querías ofender a dios de todas formas posibles-

El Topo chasqueo la lengua con irritación al escuchar esas palabras, sobre todo porque eran ciertas, el mismo había propiciado esa extraña situación de tener sexo con un demonio solo porque su madre le había dicho que nunca entraría al reino de dios si su cuerpo era impuro, y que mejor forma de escupir a las creencias religiosas y ensuciar su cuerpo que teniendo sexo con el anticristo, aunque se estaba arrepintiendo un poco, era doloroso y el culo le dolería por días

-mgh-

Gimió con fuerza al sentir las estocadas en su parte inferior, además de las largas uñas de Damien enterrarse en su cadera, instintivamente Christophe soltó un golpe en dirección al mentón del pelinegro, golpeándolo de lleno y provocando que parara para después mirarlo con ira

-¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?-

-me lastimaste, pendejo-

-¡uy! Lo siento linda princesa-

Contesto el anticristo regresándole el golpe, el topo hizo lo mismo y terminaron envueltos en una extraña relación sexual mientras se golpeaban mutuamente, lo cual dejo secuelas en el cuerpo y aspecto de Christophe, pues días después de esa aventura los golpes seguían siendo visibles, y ni qué decir del dolor en su culo, pero al menos se había burlado de dios, asi que el francés prendió un cigarrillo y volteo al cielo mientras levantaba su dedo medio

-¿viste eso dios?...folle con el anticristo !ja¡ mi cuerpo ya no entrara a tu cochino reino...pendejo-

oo00oo

 **Una más en la familia**

-familia Tucker, Leslie Meyers

* * *

-¡ERES UN CABRON THOMAS, ESO ES LO QUE ERES!-

-¡Laura, por favor!...

Y el jarrón se rompió en pedazos al momento de estrellarse con la pared, Thomas abrió los ojos al percatarse de lo cerca que estuvo ese golpe, agradecía estar en la sala y no en la cocina porque si no su esposa ya le hubiera lanzado los platos en la cabeza o peor aún, los cuchillos

-Laura, cálmate por favor-

-¡no me digas que me calme! ¡hijo de puta! ¡TIENES OTRA HIJA!-

-yo no lo sabía-

-¿Cómo diablos puedes no saber que tienes una hija en tu mismo pueblo -

-¡pues no lo sabía! Si, también para mí fue sorpresa, además paso hace mucho tiempo-

-exacto, mucho tiempo...esa niña tiene la edad de Craig ¿y desde entonces me vez la cara de estúpida?-

-¡no! Laura –hablo el pelirrojo intentando acercarse a su mujer que lo miraba con ira- mira, debes creerme, estábamos muy ebrios y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos, al parecer ella tampoco sabía que su hija era mía, se enteró hace poco-

-vaya par de estúpidos-

-Laura lo siento, de verdad, pero si te lo dije fue para no seguir ocultándote nada, tú sabes que te amo-

-...-

-¿Laura?-

-ya te he aguantado muchas Thomas, pero esta es la gota que rebalso el vaso-

-¿a qué te refieres?-

-quiero el divorcio-

Craig y Trish se miraron entre ellos al escuchar esas palabras de los labios de su madre, estaban ambos escuchando la pelea desde arriba de las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, sabían que su padre la había cagado en serio, mucho más que cuando su madre descubrió sus ciberconquistas en la red, aquella vez habían peleado feo, pero Laura nunca había dicho divorcio, hasta ahora...

-Craig... ¿crees que ellos?-

-no lo sé –respondió en voz baja- pero es culpa de papá-

Y vaya que sí, Craig pensó en Leslie Meyers, la chica de su curso que parecía su versión femenina, antes hubiera parecido una gran casualidad, pero ahora sabía que en realidad era su media hermana, lo que no sabía era como empezaría a tratarla.


	9. Cuestión de seguridad

-Creek, romance, drama

-Basado en el headcanon de Feñita Jelves Garrido

* * *

 _Tengo miedo de que él me deje_

 _Craig es atractivo, siempre lo ha sido, desde que éramos niños las niñas solían decir que él era el mejor de todos, aun con sus dientes chuecos -que los braquets se encargaron de acomodar en un par de años- Craig siempre fue el más guapo de todos, el más interesante, incluso yo que me jactaba de no ser gay, no pude evitar enamorarme de él cuando terminamos emparejados, no solo por su físico, sino porque me mostró ese lado oculto de él que no le muestra a nadie más, ese lado amable y dulce que tanto me relaja, que me hace sentir tranquilo, me siento afortunado de estar a su lado, por eso cada vez que lo veo cruzando palabras con alguien más o siendo el centro de atención de las chicas mientras salimos, siento miedo, miedo de que sus ojos vean a alguien más interesante y se vaya de mi lado, porque yo amo a Craig, y el día en que me deje sé que lo habré perdido todo_

 _Tengo miedo de que él me deje_

 _Tweek es especial, el chico más divertido y habilidoso que he conocido en este ridículo pueblo, se diferencia de todos a su alrededor, mientras las cabezas de todos están cubiertas por gorras y sus cuerpos abrigados por completo, él se anda por la vida con los rubios cabellos al aire libre y una camisa mal desabrochada, como retando al mismo clima frió de este lugar, sabe cocinar perfectos cupcakes, coser, manejar armas, tocar el piano, boxear y un sin fin de cosas que no podría enumerar, sí, yo soy la persona más aburrida de South Park, y por mucho tiempo creí que eso era lo que más me gustaba, pero estaba equivocado, era solo yo que no quería salir de mi zona de confort, porque a diferencia de Tweek yo no soy tan valiente, pero él me saco de ese lugar y me mostró un mundo lleno de color, ahora sé que no podría vivir sin él, sin su color y la calidez de su ser_

Ambos bailaban al centro de la pista, el primer vals lento que se reproducía en la noche de su graduación, no eran los únicos, toda la pista estaba llena de parejas que vestían de gala, Craig atrajo más el cuerpo de Tweek hacia el suyo y Tweek recargo su cabeza en el hombro del más alto, suspirando y dejándose llevar por el ambiente, olvidándose de los días anteriores a la graduación que habían sido por demás estresantes

Porque él había escuchado a varias chicas expresar su deseo de querer ir con Craig al baile, hablando de paso pestes sobre él y preguntándose cómo alguien como Craig Tucker estaba con un "fenómeno" como lo era Tweek Tweak

Craig también suspiro al sentir a la cabeza de Tweek sobre su hombro, recargando su mejilla en él y aspirando el olor de su cabello rubio, sus pasos se hicieron más lentos y disfruto de la calma del momento, tratando de olvidarse de esos malos recuerdos de días pasados

Días en los que podía notar a varias chicas e incluso chicos posar su mirada interesada en su novio, tal vez Tweek no se daba cuenta -y esperaba egoistamente- que nunca lo hiciera, pero él tenía muchos pretendientes, pretendientes que podrían ser más divertidos e interesantes que él

 _Tengo miedo de que me él me deje, porque lo amo y no lo quiero perder._


	10. Maldita resaca

-Creek, insinuación Style

-humor, romance

-basado en el Headcanon de Roxana Espino Huertas

* * *

Los ojos ámbar de Craig se abrieron lentamente solo para cerrarse con fuerza al sentir el sol matutino calar en ellos, se sentía fatal, le dolía la cabeza, tenia la boca seca,su pómulo izquierdo dolía, apestaba a alcohol

 _tenia resaca, su primera resaca_

Le tomo varios minutos recordar lo que había pasado el día anterior, en retrospectiva, se había emborrachado junto Stanley Marsh -aun no entendía por que se dejo convencer, el aborrecía a Marsh- y por lo poco que recordaba Tweek se había molestado con él, ademas de que le parecía recordar a Kyle Broflovski en escena, Craig se levanto de su cama y se sentó en el borde mientras trataba de recordar un poco mas, su pómulo punzo del dolor y el pelinegro se llevo la mano hasta el área afectada, notando que estaba hinchado, tomo su teléfono y observo por el reflejo que estaba muy morado, era un gran golpe, fue entonces cuando lo recordó

 _Había peleado con Tweek_

Y como invocándolo, la puerta de su habitación se abrió dejando ver a su rubio novio, el cual lo miraba con seriedad y tenia una taza de café caliente en las manos, Craig levanto la mirada hacia él y noto una extraña mezcla de preocupación y reproche en esos ojos azules con destellos dorados

-ngh... ¿como te sientes?-

-como si me hubiese atropellado un autobús, tengo el vago recuerdo de que me golpeaste ¿porque lo hiciste?-

-porque te portaste como un estúpido-

-¿que?-

-¡gha, dije que te portaste como un estúpido!-

-ya, si escuche -dijo el pelinegro mientras se masajeaba las sienes- no grites-

-¿no recuerdas nada?-

-no-

-salí con Kyle y...-

-¿¡QUE HICISTE QUE!?-

-¡gha! por eso mismo paso todo esto, no me escuchaste y ayer te portaste como un imbécil, cierra la boca y déjame contar TODO lo que paso-

-...-

-ngh, bien...Kyle y yo salimos a platicar y pasar el rato en el centro comercial, hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y ya que por casualidad nos habíamos encontrado decidimos aprovechar, ngh, por que no se si lo recuerdes, pero tengo AMIGOS y de vez en cuando me gusta salir con ellos, pasamos un día muy ameno hasta que él me llevo a la casa y tu junto a Stan aparecieron completamente ebrios, armaste una escena de celos, le gritaste "puta" a Kyle, Stan se enojo contigo por gritarle a su "super mejor amigo" y dijo que la puta era yo, te enojaste con él, empezaron a empujarse y si te no te detengo de un golpe todo esto hubiera pasado a mayores...ugh, al final Kyle se llevo a Stan, y yo tuve que traerte arrastrando hasta tu casa-

Los recuerdos regresaron a Craig de forma inmediata, recordando como en la mañana del día anterior había visto a Tweek hablando muy animadamente con Kyle, había sentido celos y tenia la intención de acercarse para ver de que hablaban, pero antes de llegar a los chicos fue jalado hacia un arbusto por Stan Marsh, el cual espiaba a Tweek y Kyle con la idea de que Tweek le quería robar a su mejor amigo, Craig se sintió estúpido al pensar como pudo dejarse llevar por sus emociones y por las pendejadas de Stan, había llegado a tal punto de aceptar "ahogar sus penas" con él bebiendo alcohol, y peor aun, esa escena de celos fuera de la casa de Tweek, Craig bajo la cabeza con pena, y dijo algo que se convertiría en una promesa de por vida

-Tweek...si vuelvo a hacerlo de nuevo, golpeame, golpeame hasta dejarme inconsciente-

-ngh Craig, beber no es tan malo, entiendo que...-

-no hablo de beber -lo interrumpió con voz sombría- hablo de dejarme influenciar por el pendejo de Stan o cualquiera de su grupo-

-uhg-

-prometemelo, Honey-

-Craig...-

-¡prometemelo!-

-esta bien...lo prometo-

Tweek se sentó en la cama junto a al pelinegro y le palmeo la espalda como a un niño pequeño, aun estaba enojado con Craig, pero con tan solo verle la cara demacrada por la resaca se dio cuenta de que ya estaba "pagando" su osadia

-Tweek-

-mmm-

-no lo vuelvo a hacer-.


	11. Cosas de cupido

-Yo cupido, Creek

-romance

-basada en la teoría de Aliaga Zelada

* * *

Batiendo sus pequeñas alas hasta la siguiente casa donde debía llevar a cabo su misión, Yo cupido volaba dejando destellos de corazones en el aire, el pequeño quería hacer un buen trabajo, no solo porque fuera su misión esparcir el amor en el mundo, si no que también quería sorprender a Eric y ser admirado por ello, y quien sabe, hasta podría concederle una cita

-Tee hee he aquí es-

Rio mientras se asomaba por la ventana de la casa Tweak, donde se supone era la habitación de Tweek, haciendo uso de su magia atravesó el vidrio de la ventana y se posiciono sobre el niño rubio, admirando que incluso dormido parecía alterado, pues incluso parecía jalarse de los cabellos, Yo cupido bajo su arco y con algo de curiosidad se preguntó que podría tener así al chico, si, sabía que era un paranoico, pero esta vez parecía "distinto" por decirlo de alguna forma

-con un poco de magia-

Susurro el cupido para sí mismo y haciendo uso de sus poderes echo un vistazo al corazón del rubio, encontrándose con un sentimiento muy peculiar

 _Confusión_

De la clase de confusión provocada por sentimientos desconocidos, sentimientos que siempre iban relacionados al amor y su descubrimiento, Yo cupido lo pensó un poco para después ver más allá de esa confusión y preguntarle a ese corazón que era lo que le pasaba

 _-¿qué te sucede?-_

 _-no lo sé...siento cosas que no debería sentir y que la gente quiere que sienta-_

 _-¿porque no deberías sentirlas?-_

 _-porque...por qué ¡no lo sé! Yo siempre sentí mucha admiración por él, su carácter centrado y estoico fue algo que siempre le admire, en alguna ocasión pensé que me gustaría ser como él, y él me agrada, es mi amigo...pero siento que después de esto nuestra relación cambiara y no se en que forma -_

 _-¿qué es lo que temes?-_

 _-¿temer?...yo, ngh-_

 _-¿temes que ese delgado lazo de amistad se rompa? Temes sentir más que amistad porque ese es el camino más seguro para estar a su lado, temes no ser correspondido, temes lo que sientes-_

 _-...-_

 _-estas confundido porque hasta ahora te has puesto a reflexionar sobre tu admiración a el-_

 _-¿porque soy yo el único que siente esto? ¡Es demasiada presión!-_

 _-eres emocional, estas jodido...Tee hee-_

 _-ngh-_

 _-pero no te niegues lo que sientes, deja que tus sentimientos salgan, recuerda que el amor puede tomar cualquier forma o tamaño-_

 _-¡pero el!-_

 _-el aún tiene mucho que descubrir, ahora es tu turno, no te preocupes pequeño corazón, ya le he pinchado con mis flechas y eso lo hará ver sus verdaderos sentimientos, creo que contigo no tendré que hacerlo...lastima, me hubiese gustado mearme en tu boca tee hee-_

 _-¡gha! ¿Qué?-_

 _-descansa pequeño corazón, que aun tienes un camino largo que recorrer-_

Yo cupido corto la comunicación con el corazón del joven y se alejó de el para atravesar de nuevo la ventana, no tenía nada que hacer ahí, Tweek Tweak se daría cuanta pronto de que su "admiración" se había convertido en otra cosa, así que moviendo las alas regreso a la casa Cartman, a lado de -su crush- Eric.


	12. Flores en el infierno

-Dip, romance, drama

* * *

 _Nada hermoso podía vivir en el infierno_

Porque el infierno era un lugar horrible donde las almas de los pecadores iban a pagar sus pecados, donde lo único que iluminaba la obscuridad eran los fuegos fatuos, donde lo único que rompía el silencio eran los gritos de agonía, Damien había nacido en ese lugar, y a pesar de su apariencia semi humana y agraciada que destacaba de entre todos los demonios, el sabia que por dentro era mas horrible que cualquiera de ellos, era el anticristo, nacido de Satán y un chacal, había nacido en el infierno y rodeado de pecado, por lógica él no era hermoso

 _-¿que me estas mirando, Pip?-_

 _-nada, solo pensaba que tus ojos...tus ojos son bonitos-_

 _-¿bonitos? je, debes de estar mal si piensas que el rojo de la sangre de los condenados es bonito-_

 _-¿sangre de los condenados?-_

 _-yo soy el infierno Phillip, mis ojos son rojos por la sangre de quienes sufren aquí-_

 _-el rojo no solo es sangre, existen cosas bonitas que también son rojas-_

 _-dame un ejemplo-_

 _-mmm...bueno, están las flores-_

Las flores habían sido un buen ejemplo, pero en ese tiempo Damien solo se había burlado del ingles, mas que nada para darle la espalda e irse antes de que notara que ese rojo se había extendido hasta sus siempre pálidas mejillas, habían sido buenos tiempos, esos par de años que Pip paso a su lado en el infierno mientras dios pensaba si acoger el alma del chico en el cielo, pues a pesar de no ser mormón, si había sido un niño noble y puro, fueron solo un par de años los que pasaron juntos, porque con toda lógica Pip termino por irse al cielo, aunque en un principio Phillip había contemplado en la posibilidad de quedarse en el averno

 _-¿quedarte?-_

 _-si, yo pienso que...-_

 _-¡JA! si piensas vivir en el infierno no estas pensando muy bien que digamos, esta vez superaste el limite de la estupidez-_

 _-Damien, yo solo pensaba en quedarme aquí mas que nada porque creo que ya me acostumbre, ademas tu eres mi mejor amigo y...-_

 _-¿que? prfff ¿amigo? no me insultes de esa forma ¡yo soy el anticristo! el heredero del infierno, nunca me degradaría a ser el "amigo" de un simple mortal, en estos años fuiste mas para mi como..."una mascota", aunque claro, por debajo de Cancerbero que es mi mascota favorita-_

 _-...-_

 _-pero ya me aburriste, así que lárgate antes de que yo mismo te mande a patadas a ese lugar lleno de chupavergas-_

Había sido extremadamente cruel con Pip esa ultima vez, lo había visto llorar a causa de esas palabras ponzoñosas que habían sido el detonante final para que Pirrup aceptara la invitación de los ángeles, pero habían pasado ya tres años desde que Pip se fuera y Damien seguía seguro de que había sido lo correcto, porque todo en el infierno se corrompía y se llenaba de pecado, y él no quería que Pip sufriera ese destino, al fin y al cabo

 _Nada hermoso podía vivir en el infierno_

A veces iba a la que había sido la habitación de Pip, un cuarto cerrado bajo llave donde ni siquiera Satanás tenia permitido entrar, un cuarto que se había convertido en una especie jardín lleno de macetas con flores de todos colores, flores que vivían gracias a la influencia de Damien sobre ellas, nadie se imaginaria que hubiese flores en el infierno y mucho menos se imaginarían que el anticristo las cuidaba celosamente para recordar por siempre a su mejor amigo, su primer amor y su ángel personal.


	13. Encuentro y reencuentro

-Craig Tucker, tweek Tweak

-semi AU, Amistad, familiar, ¿romance?

-basado en el post de Misaru Van Hellsing

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-ngh... ¿estás bien?-_

 _-¿me hablas a mí?-_

 _-no hay nadie más por aquí-_

 _El pequeño Craig de diez años dio un rápido vistazo al parque que se encontraba a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, solo se encontraban ellos dos ocupando los columpios en el lugar, Craig ni siquiera se había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando el otro niño se había sentado en su lugar_

 _-estoy bien- respondió de forma tan seca que llego a sonar grosera por su tono de voz tan nasal_

 _-ugh...lo siento, creí que estabas mal-_

 _-¿por qué creerías algo así?-_

 _-porque tenías la cabeza agachada y luces algo triste...ugh, mi terapeuta dice que eso es estar depresivo y cuando las personas están depresivas lo mejor que pueden hacer es...mgh, hablar con alguien-_

 _-¿terapeuta?-_

 _-ngh, mis padres me llevan para tratar mis espasmos, déficit de atención y...ngh, y otras cosas-_

 _-¿cuál es tu nombre?-_

 _-Tweek, Tweek Tweak-_

 _Craig miro por unos segundos al niño sentado junto a él en el columpio, se veía desalineado y algo extraño, con el cabello rubio y alborotado, además de unos inusuales ojos azules con destellos dorados, era como una alucinación, y llevado por esa lógica el pelinegro empezó a desahogarse_

 _-a veces odio a mi familia - dijo con voz seria pero teñida de tristeza- mi mamá siempre está gritando o regañando, mi papá solo dice "oh" cuando le cuento algo importante y mi hermanita Trish...es una bebe, solo babea y llora-_

 _-lo entiendo, ngh...mis padres tampoco me escuchan, me cuentan historias sin finales que no me ayudan en nada y mi papá solo habla de metáforas y café-_

 _-que mierda, creo que te haré compañía con el terapeuta uno de estos días-_

 _Ambos niños rieron por las palabras y Craig se sintió un poco más aliviado después de quejarse de sus padres con ese niño desconocido, le contó sobre sus peleas en la escuela con otros niños que solo lo retaban por ser busca pleitos y él terminaba siempre en la oficina del consejero, le contó sobre cómo sus padres muchas veces lo ignoraban para darle más atención a Trish, o como le habían negado tener una mascota_

 _-mis padres me compraron un loro- dijo el rubio- a veces me quedo despierto hasta la madrugada hablándole...y me contesta-_

 _-por esa razón yo quiero una mascota, creo que al menos así tendría alguien con quien hablar y no me sentiría tan...solo-_

 _Pasaron juntos el resto de la tarde hasta que los padres de Tweek fueron por él y se lo llevaron, antes de despedirse el niño rubio dedico una tierna y temblorosa sonrisa que se quedó grabada en el corazón de Tucker por muchos años, mas sin embargo se dio cuenta de un "pequeño" detalle cuando el otro ya se había ido..._

 _No se había presentado_

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Tweek Tweak, el chico raro de su escuela, escuálido, tembloroso, con marcadas ojeras y adicción a la cafeína, si bien no era el chico mas hermoso de su curso, tampoco era feo, aun con sus tics e imperfecciones tenia algo que lo hacia "lindo" -según las chicas y uno que otro chico- aun con eso Tweek no entendía como es que había llamado la atención de cierto chico en especial

 _Craig Tucker_

El chico que encabezaba la lista de chicos guapos de su curso lo confundía en serio, si, eran amigos, pero a veces le tiraba indirectas de que quería algo mas que amistad, se portaba mas cálido con él -Craig Tucker, famoso por ser un tempano de hielo indiferente-, a veces le rozaba las manos con las suyas, le decía "honey", lo cuidaba demasiado aunque no lo necesitara y a veces parecía celarlo cuando alguien se acercaba a ligárselo

-¿harás algo este fin de semana?-

-ngh...no-

-bien, me preguntaba si quisieras salir a algún lado, al parque o no sé, donde quieras-

-¿con quién más iríamos?-

-solo tu y yo, como una cita-

-Craig...¿qué planeas?-

-¿qué?-

-sí, ¿por qué te comportas así como conmigo? tú no te caracterizas por preocuparte de relacionarte con otras personas, tal vez es porque soy paranoico, pero todo esto me hace sentir extraño-

-¿no es obvio?...tu me gustas Tweek, no pude dejar de pensar en ti desde que te acercaste de mi aquella primera vez en el parque, fuiste el único que se preocupó en escucharme y hacerme sentir bien, atesore ese momento por años hasta que por fin me di cuenta de que no podía esperar más para decírtelo, por que fuiste tú quien me motivo a hablar en primer lugar-

Tweek se quedó en silencio mientras observaba al azabache frente a él, esa declaración lo había dejado completamente en shock y con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque había algo que no entendía

-¿en el parque?...ngh, Craig la primera vez que nos vimos fue en la escuela, hace tres años, y fuiste tú quien se acercó a mí-

-...-

-...-

Entonces Craig cayo en cuenta, entendió porque Tweek se comportaba tan nervioso las primeras semanas después de su reencuentro...

Tweek había olvidado su primer encuentro


	14. Vinculo

-Style

-drama, amistad, ¿romance?

-dedicado a Mal_Tucker_Tweak, quien me lo pidió hace tiempo pero Sorry, estaba ocupadilla, espero lo disfrutes

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _-¿somos amigos, Stan?-_

 _-somos más que eso, somos súper mejores amigos-_

 _-¿por siempre?-_

 _-para siempre, te lo prometo-_

Inocentes promesas infantiles, eran niños después de todo, niños que vivían de la forma más despreocupada posible, jugaban, reían, compartían más secretos e ideas entre ellos que con nadie más, su vínculo era tan estrecho que la palabra "amigos" les quedaba corta

 _-me hubiese gustado más que tú fueras mi hermano a que lo fuera Shelly-_

 _-cualquier niño o niña sería mejor hermano que Shelly...aunque sabes, aprendí que no es necesario tener lazos de sangre para llamar hermano a alguien, Ike es mi hermano aunque no seamos hijos de los mismos padres-_

 _-en eso tienes razón-_

 _-eres mi hermano, Stan-_

El lazo filial se convirtió en uno fraternal que les sirvió de mucho apoyo durante los años tan difíciles que fue la adolescencia, siempre uno al lado del otro, con ese vínculo tan fuerte, un lazo que pensaban indestructible, pero que por dentro se fue fracturando al nacer un sentimiento que no estaba previsto por ninguno de los dos, nació en silencio, y entonces algo cambio

 _-voy a casarme-_

 _-¿qué?-_

 _-sí, le pediré a Wendy que se case conmigo-_

 _-...-_

 _-¿no dices nada?-_

 _-me tomaste por sorpresa, sabía que se casarían tarde o temprano pero incluso ahora mismo me sorprendió, como sea, felicidades Stan, sé que serán muy felices juntos-_

Gran mentira, farsa, un profundo dolor, había roto una parte importante de su vínculo con su súper mejor amigo, de su casi hermano...había roto la verdad, la confianza, había ocultado la verdad sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos solo por temor a ser rechazado, por miedo a perder esa relación que por tantos años alimentaron, se sentía como un cobarde, incapaz de salir de su zona de confort

 _-si hay alguien que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre-_

Silencio, la iglesia se llenó de un insoportable silencio que él esperaba fuera roto, una última luz de esperanza que albergaba en su corazón, esperaba que él se opusiera, pero los segundos pasaron peligrosamente y el silencio seguía ahí, sus ojos buscaron con desesperación los de su súper mejor amigo, encontrando en ellos solo serenidad y una sonrisa amable, la clase de sonrisa que te dedica un mejor amigo o un hermano

 _-y que lo que une dios, no lo separe el hombre...puede besar a la novia-_

Stan miraba la argolla en su mano mientras daba un trago más a la botella de champagne que tenía en la mano, se había alejado de su propia fiesta solo para reflexionar un poco, caminaba por amplio jardín, la luna llena iluminaba el cielo de forma hermosa, Stan se quedó contemplando esa magnífica luna por bastante tiempo hasta que fue interrumpido

-Stan, ¿qué haces aquí?-

El pelinegro volteo encontrando sus ojos con los verdes de Kyle, vestido con su elegante smoking y el cabello más corto de lo normal, le favorecía mucho ahora que ya era un adulto, pero extrañaba esa excéntrica melena afro en color rojo

-solo salí a caminar ¿y tú?-

-Wendy me pidió que te buscara-

-Wendy-

-perdón, quise decir tu esposa...la señora Wendy Marsh-

Stan rio un poco al escuchar el nuevo apellido de Wendy seguido de la palabra "señora", Kyle también sonrió y se paró junto a Stan mientras miraba también la luna

-¿paso algo interesante en mi ausencia?- pregunto el novio

-mmm...tu padre se puso a bailar sobre una mesa completamente ebrio, Craig le propuso matrimonio a Tweek y Jimmy se robó la atención de todos con sus chistes-

-ellos nunca cambiaran-

-no, o tal vez lo hicieron y nosotros no nos damos cuenta-

-...-

-¿estás bien, Stan?-

-si ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-te he notado algo raro...distante seria la palabra correcta, como cuando te ponías en plan emo o con el asperger a todo lo que da-

-estoy bien-

-¿seguro?-

-¿no lo parezco?-

-Stan, eres mi súper mejor amigo, mi otro hermano aparte de Ike, creo conocerte lo suficiente como para saber cuándo algo te pasa-

-tú tampoco has cambiado Kyle, siempre analizando todo meticulosamente-

-¿entonces tango razón?-

Stan sonrió de medio lado en respuesta y para sorpresa de Broflovski lo atrapo en un cálido abrazo, después de su desconcierto Kyle le correspondió, quedando abrazados por varios segundos hasta que el pelinegro se separo

-solo te estas preocupando en vano...ve y dile a Wendy que iré con ella en unos momentos, quiero ir a mear por ahí-

-qué asco, ve al baño-

-hay arbustos aquí-

Kyle hizo un mohín y después le dedico una sonrisa a su mejor amigo, regreso al salón donde la fiesta aún seguía en su apogeo, Stanley lo miro marcharse en silencio, mientras su sonrisa se borraba y un sentimiento de desolación atacaba su pecho

-súper mejor amigo, casi hermano –hablo en un susurro- yo también te conozco bien amigo, y sé que tu solo me consideras eso, tu súper mejor amigo-

Una traicionera lagrima escapo por la mejilla de Stan mientras miraba a cualquier lado que no fuera por donde Broflovski se había ido, no solo era por verlo regresar a la fiesta, era por lo que eso realmente significaba para él, significaba que había renunciado a Kyle porque sabía que para el pelirrojo el solo era su mejor amigo, se sentía mal por traicionar la amistad de Kyle, por engañar a Wendy que tanto lo amaba y sobre todo, se sentía mal consigo mismo por no ser un poco más valiente

 _Pero estaba bien, su bella relación con Kyle seguía ahí, lo tendría como su mejor amigo por y para siempre_

Suspiro con resignación y tristeza, termino lo poco que le quedaba de la botella y se dispuso a regresar al lado de su ahora esposa, bailaría con ella, la besaría y le haría el amor esa noche como ella se lo merecía, porque si había alguien que podría hacerle olvidar su amor imposible –al menos por unas horas- esa era Wendy Testaburger, por eso la había hecho su esposa.


	15. Hey

-Michael X Henrietta

-romance

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Hey Michael...crees que si lo intentamos todo segura igual?

Eres mi mejor amigo, sin menospreciar a Pete y a Flirke, ellos también tienen un lugar en mi atormentado corazón, pero tu ocupas un lugar más especial en el, fuiste mi primer amigo, el primero que no se sintió intimidado por mis ropas negras y mirada pesada, el primero con el que compartí un libro, un café y un cigarrillo...

 _¡Tantas primeras veces entre nosotros que no puedo creer que esta me esté causando nerviosismo ahora mismo!_

Hey Henrietta...tomaste en cuenta todo lo que podríamos perder?

Amiga, compañera, hermana o camarada, no tengo ningún título exacto cual dirigirme a ti, y creo que no hace falta tener un conformista pronombre para mentarte, tu eres solamente tú y esa es la idea que quiero conservar, y mucho más que esa idea, te quiero conservar a ti el resto de mi vida...

 _Es por eso que no quiero pensar que esto es un error, porque de serlo lo perdería todo_

que es lo que este inseguro beso puede hacernos perder? una amistad forjada por años, una confianza inquebrantable, toda una vida...esto es un error? posiblemente, a veces envidio a esos estúpidos conformistas que no temen perder amistades cuando las hormonas les ganan e inician relaciones que culminan en fracaso, la estupidez los ciega e impulsa a tomar decisiones guiadas por los sentimientos, vaya mierda, me gustaría cegarme de vez en cuando, dejar que la emoción del momento me guié de tu mano y no temer a perderte después

Nos arriesgaremos? cambiar la seguridad de una amistad bien llevada por la incertidumbre de un amor que no sabemos manejar, es una apuesta muy alta, y no sé lo que pasara después de que nuestros labios se separen, pero por ahora, por estos escasos segundos, déjame disfrutar del tabaco y el café que yace en ti, y cuando nos separemos pensaremos en las posibilidades.


	16. 7 de septiembre

-Thomas Tucker, Laura Tucker

-romance, drama

-Songfic basado en la canción "7 de Septiembre" de Mecano

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

 _Parece mentira que después de tanto tiempo rotos nuestros lazos sigamos manteniendo la ilusión en nuestro aniversario._

Año con año la fecha en especial se había marcado en el calendario por casi quince años, un circulo rojo y perfecto que encerraba el séptimo día del décimo mes del año, un día cualquiera para muchas personas pero no para Laura y Thomas, para ellos era una fecha donde se obligaban a recordar el día que unieron sus vidas

 _La misma mesita que nos ha visto amarrar las manos por debajo cuida que el rincón de siempre permanezca reservado._

Al igual que toda pareja en el altar se habían casado totalmente enamorados, ilusionados con formar una vida de ensueño entre los dos, lo mas normal en un par de jóvenes enamorados, a nadie le imaginar crudas realidades en un día tan feliz

 _Y aunque la historia se acabó hay algo vivo en ese amor que aunque empeñados en soplar hay llamas que ni con el mar._

Pero la realidad llega y pega, pega de forma lenta con los años, años en los que las ilusiones se caen una a una, los problemas surgen, los hijos llegan junto a un montón de responsabilidades, la vida de feliz pareja queda atrás para ser solo una familia como cualquier otra, y así sin darse cuenta, Laura y Thomas empiezan a distanciarse, duermen juntos, pero con la mente bien alejada

 _Las flores de Mayo poco a poco cederán a las patas de gallo y nos buscaremos con los ojos por si queda algo._

Y con los años la edad avanza, canas que se ocultan bajo el peróxido, las arrugas en los ojos y facciones cada vez mas cansadas, los hijos crecen al igual que la jaqueca que provocan, ya no se besan con pasión, ahora solo usan sus labios para recordarse tareas o hacer reclamos de cualquier cosa, como si el afecto nuca hubiese estado ahi

 _El siete de Septiembre es nuestro aniversario y no sabremos si besarnos en la cara o en los labios._

A donde fueron las caricias? los besos? ese sexo desenfrenado del que tanto disfrutaban, Laura no lo sabe, pero sospecha que su marido se lo entrega a alguna de sus amantes en turno, no sabe quienes son, y tampoco quiere saberlo, esta demasiado cansada como para soportarlo siquiera, y Thomas no comprende a Laura, la ve distante y siempre estresada, le gustaría acercarse a ella y preguntarle que le pasa, pero se detiene al pensar que no conoce a esa mujer, ella no es la Laura con la que se caso

 _Y aunque la historia se acabó hay algo vivo en ese amor que aunque empeñados en soplar hay llamas que ni con el mar._

Y ninguno hace nada, se sumergen en sus rutinas, van a sus aburridos trabajos, cuidan de sus hijos y comparten una cama donde el poco sexo que tienen es monótono y rutinario, como para no olvidar como hacerlo, una obligación mas que un encanto, vida de casados al fin y al cabo... sin embargo la fecha ha llegado de nuevo, es siete de septiembre y como cada año desempolvan sus recuerdos para obtener una pequeña chispa de esa que fue su ilusión, dejan a los niños con su abuela, visten un poco mas decentes que cualquier otro día y van en silencio al típico restaurante italiano donde celebran cada año, beben vino, comen pasta, hablan de lo ingenuos y tontos que eran en su juventud como para creer en el "felices para siempre", se burlan de su yo pasado, porque han madurado, brindan por eso y siguen comiendo su pasta, posiblemente llegaran tarde a su casa esa noche, harán el amor tratando de recordar que tan apasionado fue al inicio y cuando el reloj marque las doce se habrá acabado el encanto, será ocho de septiembre y un día más en el calendario, seguirán estando casados como lo habían pactado quince años atrás, porque aunque el enamoramiento se fue hace mucho algo más se quedó, costumbre? amor? no lo saben, pero no tienen prisa en averiguarlo, el tiempo los ha hecho más pacientes y saben que siempre pueden esperar a su aniversario para encontrarle una respuesta

 _El siete de Septiembre es nuestro aniversario._


End file.
